


Trouble

by makesometime



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gap Filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone had to give Mark the idea of seeing the Commander about courting Maddy…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

“So, I was on my way past the marketplace earlier and I overheard **the** most interesting conversation.” Alicia said, falling into step with Taylor as he headed towards the main colony building.

He smiled at her briefly, eyes squinting as he looked into the late afternoon sun. “Oh really? Do tell.”

“Reynolds was talking to the eldest Shannon girl. He said _you_ told him the correct approach to courting a lady!” 

“What can I say? He came to me for advice.” He replied as they started up the wooden staircase, looking entirely too pleased with himself. “You do know it’s rude to eavesdrop on other people’s private conversations, right?”

Alicia rolled her eyes as she followed him into the building. “’Escorting her to a planned activity or event outside the home?’ _Really_?” She teased, pulling a chair up to one side of his desk as he seated himself on the other.

“I _may_ have had a little fun with the boy.” He admitted after a moment of silence, smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. He noticed that Alicia was fighting full-on laughter, her amusement enough to give him pause. “A little fun that I suspect you had a hand in?”

She chuckled for the first time. “What makes you say that?”

“You’ll forgive me if I don’t believe Reynolds came here of his own accord to ask for dating advice.”

“So it had to be me?” She responded, eyes sparkling with amusement. Taylor’s stubborn silence made her cave earlier than she’d intended, which was becoming an alarmingly familiar situation. “Fine, I might have suggested it would be best to obtain permission to pursue her. The fact that he came to you was an unexpected bonus, I meant for him to go to Shannon.”

“I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised, given your relationship with the boy thus far.” Taylor laughed. “The fact that he hasn’t learnt that you’re trouble yet is his problem.”

“Me? Trouble?” Alicia said, grinning as she stood. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, sir.”

Taylor murmured his disbelief as she turned to leave, but looked up sharply before she could leave. “Wash, while you’re here.”

“Yes sir?” Alicia asked as she turned to face him with her hands clasped behind her back, her expression curious.

His second in command took pride in her appearance, and he knew she’d have the means to cover up the blossoming bruises on her face. Instead she wore them proudly, as badges of honour. In a strange way he found it made her more beautiful, the evidence of her brief time with the Sixers painted over her face.

… And that was a completely inappropriate line of thought when she was standing there in confused silence waiting for him to speak.

“How are you doing?” He asked, his voice more serious as he shook himself out of his reflection, clearing the image of her tied to that piece of wood out of his head.

Alicia frowned. “I’m fine, sir. I thought our debrief cleared everything up?”

“Officially, of course. I’ve read your report.” He said, gesturing to his datapad and leaning forward to rest his forearms on the desk. “But that’s never the whole story.”

“Permission to speak freely sir?” At Taylor’s agreement, Alicia took a step forward. “I’ve been through worse, you know that. Most of it you were there for. I’m more pissed off that they got my jacket.”

He laughed. “I take it you didn’t go quietly?”

“No, sir.” Alicia smirked.

“Roughed them up a bit?”

“I did, sir.”

“That’s all I can ask for.” He said, leaning back in his chair. “Good job, lieutenant.”

“Thank you sir.” Alicia said. “Will that be all?”

Taylor nodded. “Dismissed, Wash.”

At the door she turned, biting her lip. “See you at dinner?”

“Sounds good.”

Her resulting smile was blinding in its pleasure and suddenly those two words seemed like the smartest thing he’d ever said.


End file.
